


We Found Some Toys!

by ramblesandshambles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles





	We Found Some Toys!

'We found some toy's' Daryl blushed really really bright red when Carol asked him if they come home with any loot. Her eyes narrowed at him a little.

'Toys?'

'Vibrators..................... get your Vibrators here!' Glenn called out as he opened the trunk of the car he and Glenn had gone on a formula run for Judith and next door to the tiny store they found a sex toy shop. Glenn slapped the side of the car with a whip, 'I've got whips, handcuffs, batteries, cock rings, butt plugs..................... not for the faint hearted, and for the woman who has everything a rabbit!'

'He's been practicing that the whole way home,' He looked around making sure none of the kids from the prison could hear Glenn or see anything he was bringing out, 'Got you something,' he whispered, since the day playing hide and seek they been together more times than she could count on both hands and feet, so much so they had begun to get more and more adventurous. There wasn't a great deal of entertainment in the prison, Daryl had found them a secluded cell a long way away from everyone else that they disappeared to for hours at a time. 

Daryl handed her a bag full of gear that she left with quickly before Glenn saw her with it. Glenn was like a kid in a candy store handing out sex toys to everyone like he was doing them all a favour. He handed out lube and also toy cleaners. Condoms and anything else he could get his hands on. He was thankful Hershal was looking after the kids in the library and the teens were no where about. Daryl tried to muzzle him a bit as he handed Rick a butt plug and told him to have a great day.

They also hit a bottle store, Glenn had had a couple of shots as they come up the road towards the prison. Daryl grabbed a bottle, and headed in while Glenn handed out sex toys like candy, the little guy was plastered and Maggie was trying to get him to be discreet but he was as discreet as a fog horn, no one noticed him slip out, got to his and Carol's cell to grab a change of clothes to take a shower. Carol come and joined him in the shower.

'Did you look?' he whispered.

'I don't know what you actually have in mind tonight ............... Daryl?' she looked at him, he blushed like mad, she was aware he had some likes and dislikes in the bedroom. One thing he did like was her arse, running his finger down her crack and toying with her hole while they were having sex. He'd slipped a finger in a time or two.

A week ago he'd been behind her rubbing her hole back to front, he had her oiled up when he'd slipped a couple of fingers into her, listening to her moan he slowly inch by inch pushed his cock into her arse. His hand went around her front playing with her clit while he moved slowly in her tight hole. She was overwhelmed with all sort of feelings about it. She'd done it a few times with Ed, mostly for punishment rather than a part of agreed love making. Daryl was gentle and kind moving slowly, only moving quicker towards the end as he could feel her coming from his fingers and thumb that was working the front of her.

'We have dinner then disappear and I'll show you what I have in minds,' 

He kept his hand on her knee most of the meal, inching higher and higher up her leg. He kinda liked it when he could get caught touching her. There was a great deal about Daryl that the others didn't know. He had a whole other side to him in the bedroom. He was teaching her slowly never pushing her into doing something she didn't want to do only she agreed to it. She liked it, she also trusted him, she was nervous and excited about what he was thinking.

 'This ok?' he whispered, she nodded knowing what he wanted to do to her,  he opened the top on the lube and put it on his two fingers and rubbed it from her top of her crack to bottom making her slick. He started kissing her neck and slowly began toying with her arse with his fingers, she was moaning, he took the small butt plug and slowly inserted it in her arse. It was about the size of his small finger, he watched her face slowly while he did it, when it was in, he leaned back up and kissed her some more.

She looked at him with her big blue eyes and he nodded. She knew what he wanted her to do, he wanted her to do the same to him. She was unsure of what to do. He took her hand putting lube all over. He took real good care of everything down there. She'd soon found out he'd had his own supply of wax and like to keep himself pretty hair free down there apart from a small amount around his cock. His cock was straining dripping from the end. She looked at him and he nodded bending down to kiss her again as she run her lubed up fingers down his crack, she played with his hole. She blushed as she touched him there and he moaned really loud.

She'd been surprised the first time he'd asked her to play with it, the noises he made when he was played with was amazing. She could feel her own butt plug in and went on with what he wanted. He handed her an already lubed up butt plug and she slowly began to insert it. She had to lean over to watch what she was doing. It was turning her on making him almost lose his mind as she slowly put it in his arse. When it was fully in he flopped to his back moaning, she bent over and licked the tip of his cock.

He rolled her back sucking on her nipples and he began digging around in the bag. He pulled out a rabbit, he looked at her, 'This ok?'

'Its ok,'

He took the vibrator and turned it on putting it on her clit, she moaned out loud and wriggled around the bed. He slowly put it inside her holding the base, it was a rabbit type and it was flicking her clit. Both her holes were filled with toys and he watched her trashing, moaning on the bed. He wanted to be inside her to feel her.

He lifted his head to look at her as he moved it in her, her nipples were hard, he leaned over and licked at one, move around, putting more lube on his on dick slowly while he watched her. He was taking it on and off her clit so she didn't blow, he turned it off for a minute to give her a chance to relax so he could do what he was going to do next.  He slowly pulled out her butt plug, he kept an eye on her face to see if she was still in agreement to what he was doing to her. While he left the vibrator inside her on its own. He moved her up the bed a little. He lifted her legs so they went over his shoulder, knees bent, her arsehole nicely presented to him. He lined himself up a little with her arse and pushed in her a little. She moaned a little, he went slow into her. He had her arse on his lap, his own legs spread, he was on his knees. He watched as she moaned and was excited underneath him. 

When he was fully inside her he waited, it was so tight and hot he was trying not to blow his load in that moment. He reached behind himself tapping on his own butt plug a few times just about sending himself over the edge. It all just felt so good. Carol's nipples were hard, her clit was at attention begging to be touched, he reached out stroking her from her nipple right down to her clit, she jumped a little.

'You ready?' he asked her, when she swallowed and nodded, he turned the vibrator on. He sat there for a few moments, he could feel the beads on the vibrator vibrating through her walls. He began to move slowly. He kept one hand on her vibrator and one keeping her where he wanted her. She was laid out in front of him, in full display so he could see every expression on her face. 

'Oh God, move, I'm going to come,' she whispered to him, he started moving in and out of her faster, one hand on one of her legs over his shoulder and one hand working the vibrator moving it in and out of her. She was rubbing her hands over her own breasts pinching her own nipples panting loudly trying not to make to much noise. He loved her like this when she gave herself to him and really become vocal and loved what they were doing. He wasn't going to hang on long, he moved with her, her face was telling him she was too far gone and she was going to blow, and she did. He watched her face as she come hard on the toy and on his dick. She gripped onto the vibrator and he could feel her clenching down on his dick, it sent him over the edged and he dumped his load in her. 

He slowly pulled the vibrator out, it was still going and he put it on her clit again and she trashed around moaning on the bed. He pushed a few last strokes into her arse before slowly pulling out.  'Christ Daryl I'm gonna come again,' she hissed at him, he tossed the vibrator to the side into a plastic bag, he was then bending over sucking a nipple and lying on top of her kissing her again. He flopped onto his back for a second trying to catch his breath. They still had a collection of toys to use, they were done for now but it felt so good. He felt behind him slowly pulling out his own toy. He snuggled into her side stroking her again.

'You like that?'

'I think......................... I did......................... not everyday, but........................ it was hot!' she panted, rolling on top of him and kissing him again.


End file.
